cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
James/Bio
James "UberHaxorNova" Wilson '''is one half of the Cow Chop duo, along with Aleks. James has gained a load of YouTube success from his rage and gaming videos. He currently has over 3 million subscribers on his main channel. James is known for his temper and rather inappropriate gags. History Before beginning his YouTube career, James worked at a Twizzlers Factory while living with his mother and dogs in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. '''Early YouTube Career and Machinima James created his channel on April 4th, 2008. At the time he uploaded machinima and let's play videos. James began to primarily produce let's play-style content earning him the title of one of the top gaming channels on YouTube (To the point where the most current top-subscribed YouTuber, PewDiePie, used to play with together before James put his focus to The Creatures). James created videos for Machinima and later Machinima Respawn shortly after the channel's launch. Having uploaded videos for Machinima since late 2008, he finally stopped doing so in 2014 (Though he later did videos for Machinima's subsidary company, Polaris). The Creatures In 2010 James officially joined the Creatures, a group he has a long history with and gained most of his fame on YouTube with. He got to know the Creatures when one of James' series, a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, eventually evolved into a multiplayer series featuring Sp00nerism . Following this series, James and Sp00n came to create several multiplayer series together. It was during this time that James also came to make videos with other Machinima members, some of whom were part of the Creatures. James was eventually inducted into the Creatures, and became a regular guest on Creature Talk. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature (a Pyjak from Mass Effect 2) walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. One of his most successful series was about Happy Wheels, which was still well demanded months after 'ending' the series (James simply stopped uploading it). The series became so popular that the creator (Jim Bonacci aka. "ImAngryMan") of the game itself tried to contact James. However, many of James' fans would mark Bonacci's comment on his video as spam, which drove him to upload a rage video once he found out about the comment later on. Bonacci contacted James again later to let him voice his own character in the game (Pogostick Man). It was also during this time that the Creatures played Terraria together with the Yogscast for Christmas. The next years would bring what was later called the "golden age" of the Creatures, with them moving into several large houses in order to easily produce content with one another. It was during this time that The Creatures started having complications with a few of their members, losing some and gaining others. The complications eventually lead to the kicking of GassyMexican aka. Max from the group after an anonymous vote between the members in late 2012 resulted in a majority deciding it would be best if he left. Reasoning for this was speculated to be his inactivity within the group and since it was known that he had troubles with Jordan and Dan, who were the instigators of the vote, they received hate for the first time ever from many of the fans, who generally liked Max. James' also said that Jordan and Dan wouldn't create content, which also included editing videos of him and Seamus (SSoHPKC), something that they couldn't do as well themselves. The channel couldn't consist of only James and Seamus (who were the only other Creatures at the house at that time), since it was supposed to include all Creatures. His vote went against Max in the end, though he himself stated that he didn't actually vote for or against and just told the group his opinion, which was that if it was something that needs to happen for Jordan and Dan to create more content, then what could he say. So his vote was counted against Max by Jordan and Dan, something he stated weighed heavy upon his shoulders. It was the first boycott by Jordan and Dan and more and more complications would arise in the following years. Together the group, James would finally move into the last stop of their then comfortable life as Creatures in early 2014: The Creature Office. Sometime in late 2014, Sly's long time best friend Aleks, better known as ImmortalHD on the internet, joined the Creatures by accident through a misinterpreted joke by the fans. He created content with the group for some time at that point and lived with Sly in a house. He went on to a panel with them where Jordan held up a water bottle and announced a new Creature. Many thought it was Aleks and others thought it was the water bottle, and even though it was initially nothing but a joke, Aleks later officially joined the Creatures and would go on to become one of James' closest friends. Sly left the group shortly after Aleks' joined to attend family matters, leaving the Creatures without their second most subscribed channel. A spot Seamus filled in and a spot Aleks would fill in later on at Cow Chop. Complications arose within the Creatures when Jordan and Dan, who now had a executive role within the more business-like, professional Creatures, decided for the Creatures to become a kids friendly channel. Neither James nor Aleks liked the idea, their creative innuendo being the exact opposite: Adult entertainment (non-sexual). Others had problem with this too, in example DexterManning aka. Dex. Another complication would be the sudden inclusion of all interns into the content, something fans just didn't like (whether it be because too many new faces were suddenly in the shows or because of the way they were included, reflected to later on by James, they were all disliked). James speculated later on that the hate towards the interns was caused by unprofessional inclusion by the executives into professional content. Nobody felt quite comfortable and the executives just went with it, which was the wrong approach in James' opinion, who hasn't had any problems with former interns Joe and Aron over at Cow Chop. Leaving the Creatures James officially left the Creatures with Aleks on April 30th 2016, after six years of being a Creature, due to creative differences between him and other Creatures, also to focus on Cow Chop, which has no relation at all to the Creatures aside from both being associated with Let's Play and Rooster Teeth. It should be noted that he was the Creatures most subscribed channel (Aleks also being the third most subscribed) and with other Creatures like Seamus (second most subscribed), Sp00n and Dex having left before, the Creatures suffered a huge drop in their subscriber count once the newly formed Cow Chop team severed their ties to them. With them former interns and long time friends Aron and Joe also left, with Aron working for both groups at first, then finally choosing to focus on Cow Chop. Even though Cow Chop split from The Creatures, they still maintained their relationship with Let's Play and Rooster Teeth. James began appearing in videos uploaded to Cow Chop in early April, 2016, and appeared in regularly uploaded co-op let's plays with Aleks starting on April 15th. On April 28th, one day after the upload of a video showing the Cow Chop set being moved out from the Creature office, James and Aleks announced on a Q&A livestream that they, as well as Joe and Aron, had left The Creatures two months prior. Ever since James has been setting kitchens on fire, set fireworks off inside houses, let doors be broken down and broke down walls, nearly drowned in rivers, flooded basements with human feces and nearly blinded himself with bleach and also doing barely anything when his underage employee Trevor was nearly blinded by pepper spray. They also have been kicked out of their house in early 2017 because of The Cunt. YouTube Channels Uberhaxornova (June 2008-Ongoing) Ongoing series: *Super Mario Maker *Hello Neighbor: Random Moments *The Hat: Random Gameplay *Outlast 2 Recurring Series: *Animated Classics *Bark Box *Telltales' The Walking Dead *Grand Theft Auto 5 NovaPipebomb (October 2011-December 2014) Series: *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Villain Story Sheamus (November 23, 2011-December 2011) *Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain (October 28, 2011-November 7, 2011) *WWE 12 : Road To Wrestlemania - Outsider Story Triple H (December 15, 2011-October 29, 2012) *WWE 13: Attitude Era Mode On nah fam LEGEND (October 30, 2012-January 20, 2013) *WWE2K15 Showcase John Cena vs CM Punk (November 18-December 27, 2014) One off videos: *Day Of Reckoning 2 (October 7, 2011) *WWE 13 : My First Match (October 30, 2012) Category:Bio